


Let´s see if you remember

by FinnSte_CorMa



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, CorTon, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, drunk, set after SummerSlam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/pseuds/FinnSte_CorMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn´t in the mood to make party. He was sulking.<br/>It was all about the money for him. Nothing else mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let´s see if you remember

**Author's Note:**

> I thought CorTon would be a nice name for this shipping.

Everyone was having fun. Drinking. Dancing.  
Nobody seemed to care that he wasn´t down there with them. That he left the celebrating crowd. He wasn´t in the mood to make party. He was sulking.  
It was all about the money for him. Nothing else mattered.  
And just because of this stupid little Mexican he lost money.  
He didn´t had a match at tonights summer slam. 

Feeling already a bit dizzy he ordered some more drinks. Why should he care?  
“Not down there? No party?” he heard a voice.  
“Don´t want to. Got no reason to party” he answered.  
“Same here” the other man answered  
Baron turned around. “Why don´t you leave me alone?” he groused “Don´t need anyone around me. I´ve got my drinks”  
It took him a moment to realize that it was Randy Orton standing in front of him.  
“Sorry just felt a bit dizzy. Needed some time off” Randy stuttered.  
“The room is big enough. Leave me alone.” Baron bleated.  
“Oh come on. Let´s have some drinks. No need to be pissed” Randy smirked. “I won´t tell anyone that you´re not such a bad ass you want us to believe you are”  
“You think you should drink after that match? I mean not that I would care” Baron asked.  
“You see not that bad” Randy smirked. “I am old enough. And I want some drinks.”  
“Your head. Your decision. Your problem” Baron got up and ordered some more drinks. 

An hour and a lot of drinks later both men were really drunk.  
“I´m drunk as hell and I hope we won´t remember tomorrow but gotta tell you I like you Corbin” Randy mumbled  
“Yeah you´re okay too”  
“Not okay Crobin. There´s more. You…you´re hot.” Randy whispered “would like to have some fun with you”  
Baron didn´t understand. “what you said?”  
“I´ll show you” Randy grinned and got down on his knees right in front of Baron.  
The big guy didn´t even realized what was happened he felt to dizzy. 

Randy took the chance and opened Corbins zipper. Pulled down his pants. His Boxers.  
His tongue started to spoil Barons cock.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Corbin was a bit shocked but not able to fight against what Randy did. And somehow he didn´t want to.  
“Just relax and enjoy” Randy answered as he started to massage Barons growing cock.  
His tongue started playing with his head. His lips surrounded him. Slowly he took him deeper and deeper. Sucking slowly and gently.  
Baron closed his eyes . Leaned back and just enjoyed Randys lips on his cock. It felt damn good. Randy increased his pace. Sucked faster and harder.  
Baron let out a soft moan. Randy let him slip out of his mouth. Began to jerk his cock. He enjoyed to see how turned on Baron was. His tongue spoiled his shaft. Licked over his head.  
Barons moan got louder. His breath faster.  
Randy knew that he couldn´t hold back his orgasm any longer. So he got his lips around his hard cock again and took him as deep into his mouth as he could. Slowly he started to suck. Increased his pace more and more. Sucked harder and harder. Until Baron wasn´t able to control himself anymore. With a loud moan he reached his climax and shot his load in his throat.

Randy stood up and with a smile on his face he said „let´s see if you remember it tomorrow“  
And before Baron got his breath back and realized what just happend Randy left.


End file.
